


Erotyczne fantazje 159

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 159

Liderka zanurzyła głowę między nogi dziedziczki, wsuwając do środka swój język. Lizała jej uda, potem jej wargi sromowe, rozchylając je i wędrując językiem do mokrej kobiecości białowłosej dziewczyny.

Weiss oparła się o ścianę, kiedy rozkosz przeszła przez jej całe ciało dzięki sprawnemu językowi jej przywódczyni.

Po chwili, pchnęła Ruby na podłogę dosiadając jej twarzy. Srebrnooka dziewczyna lizała dalej, czując jak soki dziedziczki, ozdabiają jej twarz. Orgazm wypełnił Weiss, sprawiając, że jej ciało zesztywniało i spryskała twarz Ruby swoimi sokami.


End file.
